Dont Leave me,Stay with me
by SailorStarEternalGodessLena
Summary: Well kinda hard to explain *_* Just read it


  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Relana Peacraft was walking down the sidewalk with her head hung down  
low.Heero Yuy,stood her up on a date.You could see the tears in her eyes.  
After the war ended she and Heero became closer,they had been on a lot of  
dates.  
  
'Why?Why did you do that to me Heero?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero Yuy was running down the streets looking for Relana.He had been late  
getting to the reserant because he had to get something.When he found out  
Relana had left his heart started to break.Heero ended up in a small park.  
He saw no one was there.Heero looked around to see if Relana was there or had  
been there.He found a small lake.Cheery Blossms falling from the tree's and  
ending in the lake.The moon was a cresant like shape.  
  
'A perfect place for a romantic date' heero thought  
  
Just then he noticed Relana.She had a white gown on,and a tira on her  
forehead.She looked so sad.He wanted to take her in his arms and soothe her  
But before he got to do anything Relana held up a key.  
  
"Pluto,take me to the Moon kingdom,take me away from this planet."  
she shouted  
  
In a flash of light she was gone.  
Heeo was in shock.Whathappened?He didnt know.He didnt know how to explain  
this one to the guys.But he has to,he has to get her back.  
  
'Ill get you back Relana,I promise that.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Next day  
  
Heero had call the guys last nigth and told them to meet at the park.They  
only agreed to come if the girls could come to.They all meet at the park around noon.  
Heero had showed them where Relana had vansihed.  
  
"Are you sure youre mind wasnt playing tricks on you?" asked Duo  
  
"No Duo he wasnt imaging it." said Hilde  
  
"What are you talking about." said Quatre  
  
"We should have told you about this a long time ago." said Sally  
  
"You see we where all born form different planets of the solor system.We   
were sent to Earth because of a war on the moon.Relana is the princess of   
the moon.The moon is like the most important planet.We are suppose to pro-  
tect her,all of you are form the moon,Heero you were a knight,Duo are were  
with Heero as a knight,Quatre a magican,Trowa a adviser and Wufei you were  
a Trainer for Knights and Sailor Scouts." said Catherine  
  
"Relana fell in love with you,Heero,and you loved her back,you were to marry  
but a war started on the moon,you were killed and when Relana heard this she   
killed herself,the Queen sent all of us to Earth to be reborn,and up to this  
day nobody remebers the moon kingdom." said Dorthey  
  
"So you are sayying that we are all for the moon." said DUo  
  
"ya and we knew to go to the moon now,we have to get her back." said  
Cathy  
  
"Okay lets transform." said Sally  
  
"Jupiter star power  
  
Venus star power  
  
Mecury star power  
  
Mars star power!"  
  
The girls were is skirts and had tira's on.  
  
"Come on everyone joins hands.You boys concentrate on Relana." said Cathy  
  
Lights appered form the girls and up toward the sky.In a flash they   
vanshid.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The ended up right in fornt of a kingdom.  
  
"This is the moon kingdom." said Sally  
  
"Come on lets go find Relana." said Hilde heading ttorwad the place.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The went into a large ballroom.It looked like a crystal room.   
In a glass case in the coner was a silver crystal.  
  
"Hey what is that?" asked Duo  
  
"Its the silver crsytal,it powers give the strenght to the  
royal family."  
  
"Who are you?" asked a female voice  
  
A lady came form the shadows.She had a white gown on  
and a crowwn on her head.  
  
"We are the sailor scouts,and these are the knights  
from the silver army." said Hilde  
  
"Its nice to see all of you again." said Queen Jasmine  
  
"Excuse me but where is princess relana?" asked cathy  
  
"She is out in the garden."  
  
"Thank you.Me and the girls will show you to youre rooms,  
since we dont have enough power to transport back to  
Earth we will be staying a week.Heero why dont you go   
fine Relana." said Sally  
  
Heero nodded,and head out side.  
Heero got outside and saw a small garden in the distance.  
When Heero stepp one foot out side the place walls and   
he was in knights armor.Heero headed towards the garden.  
When he got close he saw Relana picking flowers.He stepp  
a couple feet away form here and said,  
  
"Hello Relana"  
  
Relana turn around and saw Heero.  
  
"What are you doing here." she said  
  
"I came to say I'm sorry."  
  
"Why did you do that to me?"  
  
"I needed to get something and I was late getting there."  
  
Heero step forward and gave Relana a hug.  
  
"Dont leave me." he whispered  
  
"I promise i wont."she responed  
  
"Why didnt you tell me about this place."  
  
"I was afraid."  
  
"Dont be Relana, can I ask you something?"  
  
"What is it?" she said  
  
"Will you be my wife?" he said getting down on one knee.  
  
"Of corse I will."  
  
He got up and pick her up and danced around in a crazie  
waltz.For once he was truly happy.Relana his angel is going  
to be his wife.He put her down and gave her a kiss.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A ball went on that night.They were celbrating the return  
of the Moon princes and her court.Everyone was dancing  
and having fun.Heero was waiting for Relana to come down.  
There was a large gasp through the room.Heero looked up  
and saw Relana at the top of the stairs.She was beatuiful.  
She had on a white gown,braclet,and crown of jewels.She  
decened the stairs,Heero took her hand and lead her to  
the dance floor.They dance for hours.Heero lead her outside  
and pulled her into his arms.He loved the feel of her silky,  
golden hair.  
  
"You know,it's getting late,come on i'll take you to   
your room." Heero said  
  
"okay"she replied  
  
On the way they saw everyone was getting what they   
wanted*wink wink*.They finally got her bedroom and said  
their goodbye's.Heero slept well that night knowing Relana  
was safe and sound.He still couldnt believe she said  
yes to his propesel.He thank the stars that night for letting  
him have Relana back.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Heero walk to breckfest and saw everyone was there  
except Relana.  
  
"Where is Relana?"he asked  
  
"She already ate and is in the ballroom."  
  
"Thanks.I am not hungry right now,I think I'll go see   
Relana."he replied  
  
When he got there he saw Relana in a sailor scout uniform.  
  
'Now why does she have that on?'he wondred  
  
He could here music in the backround.It was 'Carry on dancing'  
from savage garden.He saw a ball of ligth form in her  
hands and then a crystal appred.  
  
"Relana are you ok?" he asked  
  
"I just want to go back to the earth."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Even though I should stay here,I feel like I should go back."  
  
"Well why dont you get packed and well head back."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Heero walked back and told the guys she wanted to head  
back.The guys agrred and soon they where back on earth.  
What they saw was a wasteland.It look like someone came  
in with a vacume and cleaned the earth dry.Everything was   
torn down.Every living thing was gone.  
  
"Looks like we have a new enmey."said Hilde  
  
"Yet the attack they used seemed formilar."said Sally  
  
Relana was shocked.Memories of the Moon Kingdom being destoryed was coming back to her.The person used the same attack that they used on the earth.She remebered  
that that person put a curse on her when she was a little girl.  
  
*flashback*  
"Mommy,Mommy,where are you mommy?"  
  
Little princess relana was runnig through the palce looking for her mother.  
  
"Where is everyone?"  
  
She truned around and met her macth.A lady with a black dress was staring at her.  
  
"Come with me little princess."she said exting out her hand.  
  
"No i want my mommy,what did you do to her?"  
  
"Im rigth here."  
  
Relana truned around to see here mother in a torn white dress and blood was all over her.Relana ran to her mother,the evil lady was mad.  
  
"How dare you disobey me."  
  
"I shall seal you for enteitiy.Never to be relsad for your prison."  
  
The lady started to dissapere.  
  
"Take my curse the moon kingdom and the earth shall fall before you are wed."  
  
With that she dissepered.  
The Moon kingdom became again betuful.The queen had on a white gown and there was no blood.she bent down to pick up her daugter.  
  
"Relana you must becareful.That lady was Queen Selena.She is very bad."  
  
"I will I promise."  
  
(End flashback.)  
  
Relana then fainted.They carryed her back to the moon and that where they stayed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thats the first chapter next one mite take awhile but same as usual did you like it?Review please 


End file.
